Samuel Gates
Commander Samuel Gates is an operative in the United Nations Space Command. A veteran of the Human-Covenant War, he went to assist the Storm Covenant in the Sangheili Civil War. However, it is revealed that he is actually working for the Office of Naval Intelligence in their goal to enslave Sanghelios. Even so, it is further revealed that he and his partner, Harris Evans, are actually using ONI in order to obtain the power of the Prometheans. He serves as one of the secondary antagonists of the Reclaimer Trilogy, before turning into an anti-hero. He is voiced by Tommy Lee Jones. Biography Gates was born and raised on Endymion to a military family, and he eventually joined the UNSC military and became a soldier in the ODST. As such, Gates was put in a fire team with Harris Evans and saw much fierce fighting in the Human-Covenant War, and he fights in numerous vicious battles against the Covenant, fighting with bravery and distinction. Gates also displays a very merciful and compassionate side throughout the war, being opposite to the ruthless, merciless and cruel nature of Evans. However, his experiences throughout the war heavily damage his mentality, and Evans greatly manipulates him into having a stoic and desensitized mindset, with Evans manipulating him into being his partner in arms from then on. Eventually, Gates becomes an operative of ONI, along with Evans, and Gates and Evans are made partners. As such, he embarks on a number of missions in service of ONI, gaining a string of successes, such as obtaining intelligence, sabotaging equipment and taking out important Covenant defenses, supply lines and infrastructure. Gates also fights in the battle of Earth, and he fights off the Covenant invasions, then he helps assault High Charity and the Halo Ark. Later on, Gates starts helping Evans in his plan to help ONI admiral, Margaret Lasky, to build a new Earth empire. Gates and Evans start scouting out for Forerunner artifacts, and as the Sangheili Civil War emerges, Gates and Evans start conspiring together with each man supporting the other side in an effort for the Sangheili to destroy each other. When Evans finds Master Chief John Smith and they crash on Genesis, Gates pursues and watches them on Genesis, in which Gates ambushes them a couple times. Pledging allegiance to the Storm Covenant as part of Evans' plan, Gates leads a Storm Covenant assault on a UNSC base stationed on a Halo ring, fighting on the ring and then helping Didact to seize the Composer, though Evans and Chief destroy the composer and Didact's ship and kill Didact. With that, Gates returns to Sanghelios to fight in the Sangheili Civil War. Gates helps Covenant leader Jul 'Mdama in the war, serving as his right hand and leading Red Sangheili Covenant forces in the war. Gates keeps fighting in fierce battles in the war, fighting against Blue Sangheili loyalist forces and UNSC troops in the war. During this time, he confronts and battles Chief a few times, and he also assists Jul 'Mdama in finding Forerunner artifacts on Meridian, during which he ambushes and fights Jameson Locke. Gates returns to Sanghelios and keeps chasing Chief throughout the planet. Eventually, Gates corners Chief and reveals that he is an ONI operative to him, revealing ONI troops. However, Evans rescues Chief and takes him to the temple where Evans killed Spartan II operatives, which is where Evans betrays Chief. Gates arrives at the betrayal and then leaves with Evans as Chief is locked in his armor and left to die. However, Chief is rescued by Jameson Locke, and they confront Gates and Evans at their base, with Gates fighting Locke as Evans battles Chief. After their plans are revealed to Arbiter Thel 'Vadam through a communication channel, Gates and Evans escape and make their way back to base. With their ruse now uncovered, Gates and Evans now start working together and leading ONI forces against the Sangheili, gaining the help of Serin Osman, who has information on a map leading to an artifact known as the Didact's hand, which would grant the user the power and influence of the Didact, thus giving control over the Prometheans. Gates accompanies Evans on an expedition to a mine on Jericho, in which they steal the map, then as Gates stands guard, Evans and his men massacre all the innocent mine workers at the mine, with Evans executing the foreman and then Gates and Evans leave with the map. This event leads Gates to start questioning his loyalties as he becomes very disillusioned with Evans and ONI because of this cruelty. Returning to Sanghelios, Gates helps Evans fight Sangheili forces in fierce battles, and they even confront Chief a few times. They become closer to obtaining the Didact's hand, in which Evans starts becoming far more impatient and showing off more of his cruelty and ruthlessness, which leads to Gates becoming even more disillusioned with him. Gates also fights R'tisi 'Vidumee, until Evans comes in and kills the Sangheili, taking his Energy Sword for himself. Eventually, while fighting on Sanghelios, they see the map leads to a temple that directs them to Genesis, so Gates and Evans head there, regrouping with Margaret Lasky, but Chief follows them there with Locke. Gates and Evans fight Chief and Locke in a fierce skirmish, and though they are forced to retreat, Evans tricks Chief into finding Lasky, and once Chief finishes off Lasky, Evans finally acquires the Didact's hand, becoming the new Ecumene and taking control of the Prometheans. Gates then boards Evans' new Promethean command ship to make their way to Sanghelios to compose the planet with his new Composer, but Chief follows them. On the way, Gates starts contemplating the horror of the upcoming situation and starts having a change of heart. As they arrive over Sanghelios, Evans prepares to start his operation, but as Chief confronts Evans and destroys much of his equipment, Gates sees the error of his ways and decides to abandon his mission. Evans nearly kills Chief and Arbiter, but Gates comes in and announces that he is abandoning Evans. Evans demands Gates to kill them, stating that he is a soldier who should follow his orders, but Gates rebuffs this, stating that he is not a soldier, but a monster, "like him". Furious, Evans shoots and fatally wounds Gates, but Gates manages to severely damage the Didact's hand before he dies. Personality and Traits Gates had an incredibly stoic and icy persona, being very blunt and menacing and appearing to be very ruthless, merciless and threatening. He is a very cold and quiet individual who is seemingly unfeeling, and would do almost any job he is hired for. As such, he would carry out ruthless and merciless actions, attempting to be an efficient killer. Beforehand, during the Human-Covenant war, he was a much more kind and merciful man who displayed compassion when he was an ODST soldier. However, his mentality was broken severely by his war experiences, and he was manipulated by Evans to become a ruthless killing machine and tool and become completely dependent on Evans. As time goes on, he starts to embrace some of his older personality, showing respect to his adversaries and even showing strong care for his comrades. He eventually becomes more remorseful and empathetic as he starts seeing Evans' true nature, and in the end, he comes to redeem himself, fully embracing his older, kinder persona in the end. Skills and Abilities Combat Gates was extremely skilled in combat, as he was very skilled in using guns, and was an expert in fist fighting. As well as being a very skilled, strong and expert fighter and could easily and skillfully take on and dispatch of numerous opponents at one, he was also extremely relentless and brutal, which helped his fighting skill, and he could easily take on the most skilled opponents.. Relationships Harris Evans Jul 'Mdama Margaret Lasky Serin Osman Rtisi 'Vidumee Trivia Category:Halo Characters Category:On and Off Category:Villains Category:Assassin Category:Chaotic Category:Enforcers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Thief Category:Suicidal Category:Gaolers Category:Tragic Category:Vigilantes Category:Gunman Category:Thugs Category:Harbingers Category:Fighter Category:Terrorists Category:Honorable Category:Rescuers Category:Homicidal Category:Insecure Category:Brutes Category:Jerks Category:Serious Category:Destroyers Category:Lawful Category:Recurring Category:Liars Category:Guardians Category:Minion Category:Mongers Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Murderer Category:Nihilists Category:Neutral Category:Normal Skilled Category:Deal Makers Category:Defilers Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Extremists Category:Obsessed Category:Scapegoat Category:Criminals Category:One Man Army Category:Disciplinarians Category:Blackmailers Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Pessimists Category:Authority Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Hunters Category:Right Hand Category:Deceased Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity